


The Beanbean Ball: Welcoming the New Year

by peoplefully



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Daisy is a bro, Doubt, Feelings, Feelings of Inadequacy, I started writing this years ago and only just finished this chapter lmaoooo, Luigi is anxious, M/M, Mario is a bro, New Year's Eve, looooots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoplefully/pseuds/peoplefully
Summary: Mario's plus one at yet another party, Luigi struggles to fit in among the royalty who attend these balls so often. It doesn't help that his friends seem to be talking behind his back...
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Beanbean Ball: Welcoming the New Year

People watching was one of Luigi’s favourite past times, one of which he had quickly taken up when attending parties with bored royalty. Gossiping wasn’t what he had in mind whenever he ended up attending these events, but out of the spotlight Princess Daisy was a huge fan of the sport.

It was wonderful, gazing around the room and feeling the warm atmosphere that had settled in as creatures of all kinds wandered and talked. It was a nice change of pace that they weren’t celebrating anyone specific; no heroics or famous Mario Brothers just cheerful holiday spirits and a soft smell of cinnamon.

“The snow’s really coming down hard, huh?” A Toad said.

Daisy stifled a yawn, this particular party lasted well into the night, something the princess had clearly not prepared for.

“At this rate we won't be able to leave for a few days or more,” Another Toad replied.

Luigi sighed. It was lucky, he thought, that the Beanbean Kingdom had been prepared for such a harsh winter. The ballroom was toasty and warm, as if the snow hadn't reached up to his knees on the way in.

“I hope polterpup will be okay…” Luigi spoke up, like he and Daisy hadn’t just been muttering about the Toad couple over by one of the food tables.

“You got that one guy watching him, right?” Daisy perked up, almost spilling the warm sweet drink in her hand.

“Wanna guess who?”

Daisy snorted. “Of course not, you know too many people, I was hoping I'd get away with it.”

“Ah, there you are again, Luigi!” Luigi flinched in surprise. He could only see Daisy’s face twisted with confusion for a moment, before he was spun around. “How are you doing this fine evening?” Luigi found himself staring into warm inviting eyes, almost missing the question entirely. It didn’t help that he was being held in place by his strong gloved hands grasping his shoulders tightly.

“P-Prince Peasley!” he finally managed to stutter out. “I’m fine, thank you for asking!” With a grin Peasley released him, looking him up and down before giving him a hearty smack on the back. Luigi winced, winded from the affectionate gesture.

“No need for formalities tonight, Luigi! I must say, you’re looking especially good, hoping to impress?”

“N-No, I wouldn’t say that…” Luigi fought the blush that crept up as he looked at Peasley's outfit. Gone was his royal tunic, and instead he wore his party tunic. Luigi had only seen it a few times at these parties he was attending, accented with gold lace. “Well, actually, I wanted to look good since I'm plus-one-ing again,”

“Again, could've sworn I sent out an invitation… You said Mr Red Moustache got his?”

“Oh yeah,” Daisy chimed in, “Mario practically fought me to bring Luigi as his plus one, it was sweet.”

“He was probably worried about him being plus one to royalty, he'd have to be by your side all evening,”

“I mean, he's been doing that anyway, he may as well be!” Daisy laughed boisterously, looking back to Luigi, who'd lost the fight to his blush horrifically, feeling his face warm enough to melt the snow outside.

“To be such good friends with Luigi, you must be Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, correct?” She let him gently kiss the back of her gloved hand.

“Yup, and I already know who you are, Mr Host. Luigi talks about you a lot, right Luigi?”

“Uh, nonono, no I don't,” Shaking his head in denial, he's interrupted by a hearty laugh from the Prince.

“There's no need to be shy, Luigi! He talks about you in his letters, too,”

“Aw Luigi, you never told me that!” Luigi had never wanted to die, but the embarrassment was getting to him. He could only wish for his trademark hat to pull over his eyes. He instead opted for locks of his hair, though they were barely long enough to even reach past his eyebrows.

“Well, you're both really good friends of mine, so… It's only natural isn't it?”

“Of course, of course, it's really sweet,” Peasley chuckles again, “By the way, where's your brother? I needed to speak with him,”

“Oh, if you want to talk more I'll go and get Mario for you! I have been hogging the green guy to myself so far,”

“Oh no, that will be just fine, Luigi can go and fetch him, can't you Luigi? Brotherly homing instincts I believe, very impressive,”

Daisy snickered, and Luigi's heart dropped to his stomach. Straining a shy smile, he nodded and turned to look across the crowd of party goers. They were all here for the same things: socialisation and food. The party itself was meant to be for bringing in the new year. According to Prince Peasley's earlier speech, it was a common occurrence for the castle to be covered in snow for a large part of it despite the usual hot climate. That’s why the whole Kingdom was invited, as a safe haven from the snowstorm. It was only foreign visitors who required a ticket, like Mario himself.

He spotted Mario out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't so much 'brother homing instincts’ than Mario liked wearing bright red as much to formal events as he did everywhere else. He was chatting gleefully to Princess Peach, along with some Toads and Beanish people. It took a moment of rocking on his feet and fiddling with his gloves before Luigi could bring himself to interject himself.

“Mario?”

“Oh, hey Luigi, everything going okay?” As Mario drew his attention away, Luigi saw some faces turn sour, “Peach, you and Toadsworth will be good without us for a sec’ right?”

“Take as much time as you need,” Sweet as usual, Peach smiled and turned to placate the mildly annoyed party guests.

The brothers took a few steps from the group towards the servings of warm drinks. They ordered and a moment later they both had cocoa in their hands.

“Yeah Weeg, you're not looking too hot, everything okay?”

“Oh, it's nothing, Prince Peasley wanted to see you.”

Luigi saw Mario stop stirring in sugar packets, pausing to deliberately look at his brother with a bemused smile.

“Oh yeah?” he laughed, idly flicking the wooden stirrer, “I thought he'd be more interested in talking to you,”

“Actually, he and Daisy are talking right now, I think…” he hesitated, blowing away the steam, cooling his cocoa. Mario once again stirred his own drink in thought.

“Oh, they're getting along? I woulda thought they'd get along like oil and water.” They opted to drink at the same time, “Isn't that good though? Why're you looking so down about it?”

“Peasley… he kinda shooed me away? I don't know, it's stupid to be worried about, I uh- I think they might be getting along... too well?”

“Yeah, I doubt he meant it like that. I mean, they're both royalty, maybe he just didn't want to bore you with the formal stuff.” Mario sighed, looking out the window. Luigi followed his gaze, the frost was building up against glass that was surely freezing to the touch. Outside, the snow was falling slowly in large clumps. “...Honestly, don't tell Peach I said this, but I can hardly stand it.”

“Wow, yeah she'd feel so bad,” Luigi huffed out a laugh, his heart finally deciding to try and leave his stomach.

“Besides, the three of you are pretty close, try and bring it up if you feel like they’re actually excluding you, yadda yadda communication and all that jazz,” Mario waved his hand, putting his mug down and brushing his finger under his mustache wiping away the cream, “Hey, if it all turns out see if you can get Peach to invite the prince to those tournaments we keep having, it'll be fun to have new competition,”

“Oh, of course, and by the way,” Luigi grinned as they started to walk, pointing to under Mario’s nose, “You missed some. ”

“You missed some too earlier, I just wasn’t going to say,” Luigi laughed as they both worked at their mustaches, checking with each other as they swerved their way through the crowd.

His talk with Mario didn't entirely stop the gross feeling from returning when he saw his friends giggling and smiling at eachother like they'd known eachother forever. Little nudges and winks didn't escape his notice either, but it was like Mario said, he always had a problem with overthinking.

“Ah, speak of the devils, the brothers return to us!” Peasley spun around, stunning grin lighting up his face like the festive tree decorating the front of the hall, “Red Mustache, how have you been enjoying the evening?”

“I will say, you and Queen Bean sure know how to throw a party,” Mario slipped his hands into his pockets, lax, showing none of the anxiety Luigi held.

“Well, I’ll say that you two make a dashing pair tonight,” He winked and Luigi almost fainted on the spot. “I’m sorry to leave you mid conversation Princess Daisy, but as you know this matter is very important to me,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Daisy’s own lax nature was back on full display, “I’ll just keep Luigi company until we can all hang out again,”

"I'm glad," Peasley said, taking Mario's arm and dragging him away somewhere. Luigi stared after them until he could no longer spot Marios garish colours.

“You guys got cocoa?” Daisy asked, eyeing up the steaming cup in Luigi's hand. Tearing his eyes away from the crowd, Luigi’s flicks his attention between his mug and Daisy before the realisation hits him.

“Did you want some?” He offered, holding the cup up to her. Daisy spits out a scoff light-heartedly.

“What? No, I want my own,” She laughs, taking off in search of the drinks table. Luigi followed after her hurriedly, careful not to spill his drink on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord know I love writing this stuff, but I've been finding it hard to come up with fun fanfic ideas recently lol  
> the next part is a good chunck done, so hopefully i'll finish it sooner rather than later.


End file.
